


Kiss shy

by emsylcatac



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, LadyNoir - Freeform, Misunderstandings, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, is it post reveal pre relationship or post relationship? i wonder, post-reveal post-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emsylcatac/pseuds/emsylcatac
Summary: Marinette was on a mission. Three weeks into an impromptu reveal, the same three weeks into a relationship with her partner. And yet, they still hadn’t kissed. She didn’t know how much more she could take.So tonight, she would kiss him. Right on the mouth.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 87
Kudos: 522





	Kiss shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maketea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/gifts).



> Happy birthday Alizeh ♥ I hope you will enjoy this little gift of our two idiots being, well, idiots!
> 
> Thanks Ladybuginettes for beta-reading! ♥

Marinette was on a mission. She was going to kiss Adrien today. Right on the mouth.

Three weeks into an impromptu reveal, the same three weeks into a relationship with her partner. She knew he loved her, she knew she loved him, everything was fine and good and the birds were still singing louder in her heart than outside of the school’s windows.

“So,” Alya whispered from her seat next to her, “have you two finally kissed?”

Marinette’s head slumped on the table with a groan. Because for all of Adrien’s—of _Chat Noir’s_ — grand claim of wanting a kiss from her, _no_ , they had _not_ kissed yet. She didn’t know how much more she could take.

Alya giggled next to her. Marinette threw her a dark look. Oh, she could giggle all she wanted—she wouldn’t laugh so much at the end of the day. When Marinette would have kissed Adrien. She’ll have to congratulate her instead.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” she choked out between giggles—she wasn’t sorry at all, Marinette decided, “I know how long you’ve been dreaming of doing it. Maybe he’s kiss shy?”

Kiss shy? _Kiss shy?! Chat Noir?! Ha!_ As if. That was a good joke if any. _No_ , Marinette thought, thinking of all the times he had kissed her hand, of all the times he had jokingly leaned in and asked for a kiss, and all the times he had looked longingly at her lips when he thought she couldn’t see, _no, Adrien was **definitely not** kiss shy._

“I mean,” Alya continued, “you should see his face every time you take his hand; it’s like he can’t believe it’s happening and doesn’t know what to do with himself.”

Marinette frowned. It was true that he seemed a _little_ unresponsive, now that she thought about it.

“The only person I’ve seen redder in the face than him when it happens is you.”

Marinette gasped loudly, hit by a sudden realisation. “Alya… What if...what if the reason is because he doesn’t want to have too much attention on him? He _is_ famous after all.” She turned to her best friend and grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her a little. “What if his father doesn’t want Adrien to date anyone and Adrien doesn’t know how to tell me and he’s been trying to avoid kissing me because of it, so no one would know and _oh my God_ I’ve been screaming about us for _all my friends to know_ that we’re together and—”

“Wow wow WOW,” Alya cut her, “wow, girl, calm down. No. No, I don’t think that’s it, you’re reaching too far! Don’t you think that he would have told you something if that were the case?”

“Maybe?”

“Don’t you think he would have warned you when you got together?”, Alya insisted. “How did you two agree to date again?”

Marinette frowned, trying to remember the events. It was a little bit blurry because she had felt so many emotions that day at the same time that her brain had troubles to puzzle what had happened exactly and in which order. Accidental reveal, freak out following, them hugging each other, she had cried a lot too—

“I don’t think he warned me of anything,” Marinette said, still trying to replay all the events following their reveal. “And I think it just all happened...naturally.”

“See? Then there’s nothing to worry about. Just talk to him about it, I’m sure you can both figure it out!” Alya reassured. “And maybe, you’ll realise that I was right and that he’s just kiss shy.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “He is _not_ kiss shy.”

Maybe she should kiss Adrien tonight during patrol instead, so nobody from school might accidentally witness them. She also quite liked the idea of sharing her first kiss with him in private. In a secluded area, where no one would surprise them, where they could have a beautiful view on the city and it would be so romantic and—

 _Yes,_ she thought, _tonight._ Tonight, she would kiss Adrien _full on the lips_ and render the both of them completely silly.

* * * * *

Adrien was going to die. Killed, murdered in cold blood by Marinette. She was going to be the end of him. He had no idea how much more he could take, really, before he would finally _snap_.

He had been so thrilled to see that Marinette was Ladybug. She was already his dear friend so it was the best possible outcome—except that he had also quickly understood that he was even more screwed than before.

 _We’re just friends,_ he kept repeating himself, _nothing more. She’s in love with someone else._

 _Only friends,_ he mentally repeated again, when she would take his hand in hers out of the blue, _the best of friends and partners._

 _Nothing more,_ as she would rub circles on his palm with her thumbs and caress each of his fingers with hers.

 _She’s in love with someone else,_ as she would take a strand of his hair and put it back behind his ear repeatedly, brushing his cheek with her hand in the process. And looking at him with the softest expression he’d ever seen on her.

Sometimes she would even take his arm when they walked side by side, and hug it close to her, humming and giggling happily. Adrien had to force himself to look straight ahead of him and hope his feet would cooperate until they’d reach their destination.

He didn’t know why she was doing all of this and why she was so affectionate, even more than she used to be with Chat Noir before their reveal. Not that he was complaining— _well._ He could complain about how unfair it all was. She knew he was still in love with her, right?

He had to talk to her about it. Oh, how much he was dreading the conversation. How he was dreading the sure-to-come confirmation of her feelings for someone else more than before, because now, _now_ they knew their identities and it would feel even more real. Not that he was planning on confessing—but he _had_ to tell her to stop for now, no matter how much he wished she wouldn’t. Before his heart would explode and he would just grab her face and kiss her silly.

That would be bad. Really, _really_ bad.

Adrien entered the classroom and looked at Marinette, who was unusually early and watching him with eyes filled with soft determination. Whatever that look meant.

“So early and we can already feel the sparks between you and your girlfriend, dude,” Nino whispered to him as he slid into his seat.

 _Right._ If Marinette’s _adorably sweet_ attitude with him wasn’t already bad enough for his sanity, the teasing habit his friends had happened to adopt—referring to her as “his _girlfriend_ ”—shortly after the reveal was making it so, so much worse.

“Ha ha,” he grumbled, “very funny.” He had long since given up on trying to correct Nino.

 _Tonight,_ Adrien thought, just as he felt a hand coming from behind to gently pet his hair and massage his head. Tonight, he would talk to Marinette, and ask her to stop unknowingly torturing his poor heart until he was finally ready to let her go.

* * * * *

She was late. She was so, so so late. Stupid.

She had probably debated too long on which lip balm to wear. Cassis? Strawberry? But what if he hated it? She had almost put on her passionfruit one, the one she had bought in case of an… _emergency_... and carried in her purse with her at all times, before deciding against it. Maybe the taste would be too artificial; maybe he wouldn’t like it.

 _And maybe he would never want to kiss her again,_ her brain had supplied. Which would be absolutely terrible.

She had brushed her teeth _at least_ three times to be sure that everything would be _perfect_.

….Aaaand she brushed them a fourth time right before leaving, because she wasn’t sure anymore if she had _really_ brushed her teeth or if she had _imagined_ doing it. She had a wild imagination, after all, she could have just imagined brushing her teeth three times without having actually done it.

She almost forgot on her way out to grab the red rose she had been gardening on her balcony for a special occasion—special occasion being a date with Adrien, which was exactly what was going to happen, whether he knew it or not.

He was already there when she arrived. She practically bumped into him when she landed, but managed to catch herself at the last second.

“I’m so so sorry I took too much time to get ready! Thanks for waiting for me and not leaving!”

He turned around surprised, as if he hadn’t heard her before.

“Why wouldn’t I wait for you?”

She blinked. “I don’t know.”

He smiled. “You know that I’d wait for you for—” He sighed. “...Nevermind”.

“Forever?” she supplied, smiling softly, and pulling out the rose she had attached securely behind her back. The red rose she had taken from her own bush, that she had tended to and watched bloom for the last few weeks, the rose she had decided would be reserved just for him.

He looked at it with wide green eyes, and she could tell that he had clearly not been expecting it, and stared. And stared. Until slowly, very slowly, he put both his hands around it, and delicately took it between his fingers, his eyes still transfixed by it. He blushed, his cheeks turning redder and redder every second, a change that Marinette thought _really_ suited him.

His eyes closed as he carefully brought the rose to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent, entirely missing Marinette’s fond expression as she watched him.

“It’s...beautiful,” he finally said, his voice barely a murmur. “And it smells wonderful, but…”

“Here,” she gently took the rose back from his hands and raised on her tiptoes to sink the stem in his messy hair. She adjusted it until she was sure it wouldn’t fall. “Pretty.”

His eyes widened once again and his mouth parted. Marinette didn’t know when was the right time to kiss someone, but with him looking at her like that, mesmerised by her actions, she decided that now was as good a time as any.

So she brought her face closer to his, placed a hand on each of his cheeks, and finally, _finally_ kissed his lips.

His beautiful, soft, very _unmoving_ lips.

Marinette pulled back less than two seconds later. If he had been red-faced before, it was nothing compared to how he was now. His breathing seemed to have stopped, and she would have been more worried about him if her own lungs hadn’t ceased to work as well.

...Maybe he was indeed kiss shy. Very, _very_ kiss shy. Or maybe she kissed very badly. She should probably have worn the passionfruit lips balm! Why hadn’t she listened to her instinct again?

Adrien slowly brought a hand to his lips, staring at her with incredulous eyes.

“I...How...whaaaa—”

“I’m so sorry!” she cried before he could have a chance to talk and to tell her how _awful_ kissing her felt. “I should have asked you before, or…or….” her eyes widened and she snapped her head back at him. “Maybe you don’t want us to be together anymore?”

“To-together…?” He stammered.

“That’s it, isn’t it? Oh no, you want to break up with me and you realised that being with me is actually _not_ what you wanted and you didn’t know how to tell me—

“Marine—”

“—and it might be because you discovered my weird habit of eating raw pasta when I’m stressed—”

“My Lad—”

“—and I mean, _yes_ , it _is_ a little weird, but I _promise you_ that it’s not so much of a big deal and I could stop if you asked and...and…” She grabbed him by both arms and looked at him with pleading eyes. She could already feel tears prickling at their corners. “Please tell me you don’t want to break up with me, Adrie—”

Her freakout was interrupted by warm lips on hers.

And just like that, every thought she’d had left her body and Marinette allowed herself to simply melt into the kiss. She could feel him tremble beneath her lips, and she was sure she was, too.

Adrien slowly pulled back and she was about to come back for another kiss but he interrupted her before she could.

“So...What’s that about us being together?” he asked, sounding distant.

“Uh?”

“I mean, not that I mind but...when did we decide on that?”

Marinette blinked. “So you don’t want to break up with me?”

He laughed nervously. “It’s...it’s hard to break up with someone you’re not in a relationship with? I think?”

“What do you mean by that? We’re not together?” Marinette could feel her panic rising again in her throat, her hands shaking and her tears coming back full force.

“I...don’t know?”

“Didn’t we get together after we revealed ourselves?” she searched his eyes.

He shook his head frantically, and looked more and more stunned the more the conversation went on.

“But I thought...I thought I told you that...that I…” Marinette replayed the events following the reveal. Freak out, tears, hug, some babbling she couldn’t quite remember what it was about exactly... “Oh my god,” she whispered. “I never told you I loved you, did I?”

“I...I think I would have remembered something like that, my Lady,” he said distantly again, a note of hysteria in his tone.

“You didn’t know we were together…” She suddenly snapped her head back at him with a gasp. “Are you...are you still in love with me?! Oh no, you’ve moved on, haven’t you? I’m too late? Oh no, no, no, no…” she clasped her head and could feel her tears flowing on her cheeks. She was so stupid! Of course he would have moved on with how much she had rejected him! And he hadn’t even noticed that she loved him...

Two hands grabbed hers and pulled them back from her head, before landing on her shoulders.

“Hey, hey, now. Do I look like I’m not in love with you?” Adrien asked, looking at her right in the eyes.

It was true that he did kiss her after all. He wouldn’t have done so if he didn’t mean it, right? “Yes? I mean, no? I mean, hello I’m in love with you would you like to go out with me and kiss me?” she blurted out.

Marinette had seen a lot of different expressions on both Adrien and Chat Noir’s face. She had also seen a lot of various soft and kind looks, but none of them, _none of them_ could compare to how soft and happy and _in love_ the one he was currently giving her was. His eyes were shining now, probably with tears, and the rose she had put in his hair was only making him all the more mesmerising. _God_ , she loved him so much.

“I would love to,” he said breathless.

Marinette couldn’t help the giddy laugh escaping her. Soon, he joined her, and they were both giggling, pointing at each other as if the other was the idiot one in this misunderstanding.

“I told everyone I was dating you,” Marinette choked on her laugh.

“Oh, so _that’s_ why Nino was calling you my girlfriend and I had no idea how to tell him to stop,” Adrien chuckled.

“Alya told me that you were probably kiss shy!”

He gasped indignantly. “Kiss shy? _Me?_ ”

“I know, right? I told her there was _no way_ it was the case!” she said just as affronted.

They slowly calmed down and went back to gazing at each other.

“I love you…” Adrien whispered.

Marinette approached him, and once she was close enough, she brought a hand to caress his cheek with her thumb. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to kiss you, ever since we’ve been... _well,_ ever since _I thought_ that we were together.”

“Oh? Do show me, then, my Lady,” his murmured, his face coming closer to hers.

She smiled. “I’ve wanted to kiss you here,” and she kissed his cheek. “And here,” his forehead. “Here, too,” his other cheek. She bopped his nose, “here,” she kissed it; it made him giggle a little—she really liked that sound. She bit her lip, hesitating; “and...,” she kissed the crook of his neck, “here.” That stirred up a louder giggle out of him—she really, _really_ liked that sound—and he retracted his neck.

“What was that?” she teased.

“Nothing!” he was quick to answer.

She wiggled her fingers. “Are you ticklish?”

“Noooooo….”

She grinned widely and started to tickle his neck while he whined and tried to get away from her. He was giggling so much now, and it made her laugh, too.

“Stop bullying me!”

“Fine. I’ll stop, I promise!” and she would. _For now._ He was way too cute for her to completely give up on this interesting discovery. And also... “I still wanted to kiss you somewhere else.”

He was looking at her a bit warily, before deciding to come back into her arms. “Oh. Where?”

His eyes were searching hers, and she brought a finger to his lips to caress them, wetting hers at the same time. “Here,” she murmured, and then she was kissing him and he was responding with enthusiasm.

She didn’t know how long they stayed there, in the Parisian night, feeling the cool wind in their hair and on their skin, in each other’s arms. Kissing. Discovering each other’s lips and mouth. Figuring out how it all worked; giggling when they missed or clash teeth. And most of all, loving each other.

Marinette had achieved her mission. It didn’t go exactly as planned, and it had been full of unexpected obstacles; but tonight, she had finally kissed Adrien. Right on the mouth. And it was everything that she had dreamed of—and more.


End file.
